In the Glow of Rebirth
by Smokeside03
Summary: Nairobi starts having dreams about her past life as Princess Harmony, but when a new evil appears Sailor Moon and the scouts can't handle it alone. It's up to Nairobi to recover her lost powers and help Sailor Moon defeat the new foe.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, so this is my version of Sailor Sun. I know there are many different ones. but I prefer mine. because she isn't just another Serena like many others I've seen.. Anyways. on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. wish I did. but I don't.  
  
Chapter 1: Memories long since forgotten.  
  
Fire, smoke, and death; it surrounded a single girl who was crouched beside her dying mother. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched her mother's hand, pleading with her. The dying woman looked at her daughter and brushed the raven colored hair out of the girl's bright blue eyes.  
"Nairobi. You must save our kingdom." She whispered and pushed a softly glowing red jewel into the girls' hands.  
  
"Mommy." the young girl wept, clutching the gem for all that it was worth. "I need you to help me."  
  
"Princess. you can do it." Her mother said weakly, her only daughter biting her lower lip while her chin trembled.  
  
"But. but I don't know how." She whispered softly, the woman smiled at her and touched the glowing gold star on the child's forehead. "You can do it Sunshine." The mother said, breathing her final breath. The girl sobbed again, clutching the body of her beloved mother.  
  
"MOTHER!" a girl screamed, shooting up in bed, her long ebony hair flying wildly as she awoke in a cold sweat. She panted deeply, her cerulean eyes wide and scared. She sobbed once and tossed her legs from the bed, holding her head with one hand. "Why am I having these crazy dreams. who is that woman." She said remembering the queen's name, Harmony. Her creamy yellow cat, Solarus, circled her ankles and mrewled at her, wanting attention. She reached down and picked the cat up, looking into his big, green eyes. "Why does that woman always appear in my dreams, how does she know my name?" she said to the cat, who tilted his head in question.  
"Meow?" he purred and perked his ears forward as she scratched behind them.  
The girl smiled and went down the stairs of her house, her bare feet thudding softly. She set the cat down on the bottom step and smiled.  
"I guess I shall have to find out about this. Queen Harmony, won't I Solarus?" she said with a laugh and walked into the kitchen where her mother stood cooking breakfast. 


	2. Enemy at your back door

Disclaimer: The only things I own in here are Nairobi and Solarus, among other things. so there!  
  
Chapter 1: Enemy at your back door  
  
"Good morning Nairobi. Did you sleep well honey?" the girl's mother asked, setting her breakfast before her. Nairobi smiled and shrugged, not wanting her mother to worry about her nightmares. She quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed her backpack, running out the door and hopping into her best friends car. Solarus watched her leave from the upstairs window, knowing that the time to tell her was coming.  
  
"So Nai, get your English homework done?" the redhead that was driving said smoothly and Nairobi laughed.  
  
"Of course I did Lenus, I think I might actually get a C on it too." Nairobi chuckled, pulling her long, black locks back in a silver clip. "My mom helped me a bit so that I'd pass." She finished, smiling to Lenus who smiled back.  
  
"Well, James helped me. so I should get a good grade." She said, smiling to herself when she said his name.  
  
"You totally dig that guy don't you?" Nairobi mused, grinning evilly.  
  
"Ew. NO! He's like. a total geek!" She hissed. Nairobi just continued smiling as she could tell she liked the boy. Lenus pulled her car onto the school campus and quickly parked in her usual spot. The two girls soon left the car to join their circle of friends who were waiting by the school doors; they waved and hugged the entire group, then headed into the massive building.  
"Hey Lenus! What ever happened to that guy from Westside?" a tall brunette said and nudged Nairobi, grinning. "Nai here had the biggest crush on him." She finished and Nairobi turned red in the face.  
  
"Jiro? He went back to Westside. What else?" Lenus replied, shrugging, then looked over at a blonde girl from their class. "Hey look! It's Serena, the human catastrophe!" she smirked and the entire group except the dark haired Nairobi roared with laughter.  
"That's not cool Lenus. You don't talk about people behind their backs." Nai said, folding her arms across her chest. Scowling at Lenus she walked towards the girl who was kneeling on the ground, collecting her books. She kneeled beside her and started piling the papers that had flown in every direction for Serena.  
  
"Thanks. I guess I tripped and spilled my stuff everywhere. "Serena started but stopped when a crash sounded in front of us. She scowled and stood, forgetting the books as a man with mint green hair walked through the doors.  
"I demand that the Princess Harmony is surrendered." He growled and Nairobi gasped. That was the young girl of her dreams, how did he know about her. how did he know that name? Serena had long since run off and Nairobi still knelt on the floor, fearful of what the man would do.  
"Stop right there!" a voice said and the man turned and chuckled. Undeterred she proceeded to introduce himself. "I am Sailor Moon, protector of earth and defender of love. In the name of the moon, your star dust!" she cried. "Moon Tiara Magic!"  
"Black Star Explosion." The man retorted and Sailor Moon was sent sprawling. The man started laughing and walked down the hall, Nairobi remained in the middle of the hall, paralyzed with fear. The man stopped before her and looked down at her. "Out of my way girl." He hissed.  
"Who. are you?" she stuttered.  
"I am Michael." He said, holding his head high as he eyed the girl on the floor. "Prince of the Black Star Kingdom."  
"Black. Star. Kingdom." Nairobi thought then covered her mouth, remembering from a dream. "You're the one who killed." she started but shut her mouth. "I. I." she started, but didn't finish, running away as fast as she possibly could. Little did she know that Michael suspected that she knew something that would quite possibly help him greatly. 


	3. The Time draws near

Disclaimer: I just own Nairobi, Solarus, and Michael. no one else.  
  
Sorry this took so long.. writers block. ya know how it is.  
  
Yo Topaz, thanks for the review. actually I wasn't going to use the name sun. she's not going to be called Sailor Sun. I was gonna get around to that. but I know what you mean. Too many Suns out there. ^_^  
  
Chapter Three: The time draws near.  
  
Nairobi took refuge in an empty classroom, her heart pounding as she leaned heavily against a wall. Her breathing was deep and ragged from her escape. Her black hair had long since fallen from the bright silver clip and she slowly started to pull it back up.  
  
"That could have been bad. If he had found out that I've been having dreams about this. Princess Harmony. I could be in trouble." She muttered, still rather out of breath. "I hope. he didn't follow me." She said and looked out the window in the door, not seeing Michael she sighed and opened the door, cautiously heading to her class.  
  
~Meanwhile, at the Black Star Kingdom~  
  
"Lenus!" Michael commanded sternly and Nairobi's red-haired friend appeared.  
"Yes my lord." She said, bowing deeply. Her school uniform changed to black leather robes. She looked at the Prince and smiled.  
  
"That girl you have befriended. What is her name?" He said smoothly and Lenus looked at her lord in question.  
  
"Do you mean Nairobi?" She replied softly and Michael smiled, a sinister aura emitting from him. Lenus took a step back and watched him warily.  
"Nairobi. I think it's time I got to know this girl." He smirked and Lenus scowled. As much as she enjoyed Nairobi's company. she did not want to have to fight for the Prince's attention.  
"But your majesty. She is not worth your time, she is not even of noble birth." Lenus stuttered but silenced when Michael stood and cast a spell on himself to make him look like any other boy at school. His hair turned sparkling platinum that was striking against his bold eyes. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror.  
"Perhaps so Lenus, but she may have information on my bride. Princess Harmony will be mine." He spoke sternly, erupting into laughter thereafter.  
  
~Back in school~  
  
"Nairobi. you're late." Mr. Otai, my English IV teacher said, rather condescendingly. She tried to force a smile but the gleam in his eyes told her he wasn't going to take anything from her today. Without a word she took her seat and slouched down into it. Mr. Otai continued on with his lesson, giving her a meaningful look before returning to the board.  
  
"Now. if there will be no more latecomers." He started and just as he did a knock on the door was heard. With an exasperated sigh he pulled the door open only to see not a late student. but a new student for his class. He immediately straightened up and took the slip of pink paper from the boy. "I see. Welcome. Class, this is a new student. His name is Miku Soshari. Please make him feel welcome at our school. Miku, you can take a seat next to Nairobi, she's the girl in the back." He said cheerfully, pointing me out. Miku nodded and walked over, his bright platinum hair reflecting the light. Nairobi's eyes couldn't help but follow his movements, his lean build and cool demeanor made him quite attractive.  
  
"Your Nairobi right?" he said in a silky smooth voice. Nairobi turned her head up to him and smiled.  
"Yes. I am. You're new here huh? Where you from?" Nairobi asked curiously.  
  
"Around." He said with a smile.  
  
The most Nairobi could do was nod at him, she rested her chin in her hand and watched him with utmost interest, almost as if in a trance. Miku watched Mr. Otai as carefully as Nairobi watched him. Finally he took notice and smiled at her.  
"Hey, Nairobi. would you. show me around a bit?" he asked and Nairobi beamed.  
"Of course, being the most popular girl around, I can get anywhere. I'll show you the places to be." She said with a wink. Miku smiled back, only his smile was that of congratulations of his own victory, he'd soon win this girl over. It wouldn't take too much.  
  
"I look forward to it." 


End file.
